komar_ozfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja 06.03.2014 - krzykpudło
Info Poniżej znajduje się zapis dyskusji, niestety w drodze kopiowania wessało obrazkowe emotikonki, także pozostał surowy tekst. Pokombinuję jak efektywnie osadzać pliki Worda w wiki; w razie potrzeby (albo jakby było wybitnie nieczytelnie) uderzać do mnie (gantz) wszelkimi możliwymi kanałami komunikacyjnymi, to prześlę plik źródłowy. Zapis dyskusji @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:14 ok, zostańmy przy SB @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:14 *pat, pat* @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:15 *próbuje ugasić skwierczącą szynkę w błotku* jak to co się pali? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:15 SB mi bardzo odpowiada - czuję się jak rebeliant XD @ Smaug - 06 mar 2014, 17:15 Ale ja nie mogę z post-apo robię romansidła dla gospodyń domowych (nikomu nie ubliżając, to cytat). NIE. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:16 no dobra, to od czego by tu zacząć, @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:16 teges, ktoś chciałby zasugerować konkretny moment czasowy? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:16 bo ten, gdy to ustalimy, trzeba pomyśleć o warunkach. Zakładamy świat po zagładzie, nie? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:17 właśnie, wołsza, fakt, że borys uważa się za żołnierza @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:17 a więc trza spróbować odmalować realia, skażenie, te sprawy, czym się taki Borys żywi... @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:17 starych wojen, to może nam juz nakierować jakiś okres czasu @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:17 Borys w zasadzie uważa, twierdzi, że brał udział w tej ostatniej ludzkiej wojnie @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:18 Nawet bardzo po zagładzie, z tego, co zrozumiałam. @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:18 ale to może być wojna, której jeszcze nie było, nie? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:18 Konserwy? Konserwy jako surowiec naturalny? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:18 kwestia tego, czy borys faktycznie taki jest, czy na przykłąd w swoim bunkrze miał za dużo książek historycznych opisujących antyczne wojny, bo to może być 30, ale równie dobrze 300 lat po zagładzie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:19 ano właśnie, gantz bo mi się tak marzyło, Borys równie dobrze może kłamać @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:19 Konserwy @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:19 mogły zostać zakopane w jakichś bunkrach @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:19 zakopane, wołsz @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:20 Wiecie, była zagłada, roślinki i zwierzątka zmutowały, trujące, ble. jedyne, co się da jeść bez konsekwencji, to żarcie sprzed katastrofy. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:20 myślałem sobie tak, że zagłada wydarzyła się gdzieś w okresie np 2030-2050, czyli świat zatrzymał się na delikatnej przyszłości, jeszcze nie latające samochody, ale być może jakieś początki nanotechnologii i cybernetyki, modyfikowanie ciała, etc? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:20 Generalnie ludzi w wieku Borysa (dajmy go pod siedemdziesiątkę, co?) nie ma i nikt nie jest w stanie sprawdzić jego historii @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:20 @ gantzerek, o! Oooo! @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:20 na razie nieźle, gantz @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:21 i teraz, jeśli byśmy założli, że wojna była za życia borysa, ale na przykład był zbyt młody, żeby faktycznie wziąć w niej udział @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:21 Hm. HM! @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:22 a do tego nikt tak naprawdę nie wie kiedy ta wojna się wydarzyła... @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:22 To w sumie mogłoby być ciekawe - ten wątek cyberpunkowy. Jakieś wszczepy itp., jeszcze nie bardzo zaawansowane, ale już dość standardowe, które przestały działać, bo brak zasilania, serwisu itp. @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:23 a z drugiej strony mogły zdecydować o przetrwaniu pewnych jednostek... @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:23 O, toto! @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:24 choć funkcjonujących później niewłaściwie @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:24 O, tototototo! @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:24 pytanie, czy modyfikacjom poddawano też zwierzęta? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:24 wiesz, nie musiał to być krótki epizod, militarna mobilizacja mogła postępować przrez wiele lat i mieć kilka przesileń, więc proces zagłady mógłby równie dobrze trwać większą część XXI wieku, i te kilka przesileń, w postaci krótkich nuklearnych epizodów i idących za nimi globalnymi zmianami klimatycznymi, etc sprawiłyby że w tym okienku 2030-2050 byłby jeden z ostatnich epizodów, ostatnich gwoździ w trumnie zagłady @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:24 bo mamy i odpowiedź czemu większe mogłyby przetrwać, a owady nie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:25 kto by chciał modyfikować owady, owady się osłabiało @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:25 Zwierzęta chyba powinny być modyfikowane, na pewno te hodowlane. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:25 modyfikacje zwierząt mogły dokonywać się przez modyfikację ich genomu i stwarzania zwierząt o pożądanych cechach @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:26 i o równie pożądanych cechach w przypadku insektów, tyle że odwrotnie, by psuć ich genetykę @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:27 Ktoś robi notatki? XD @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:27 Przed wami ciężkie zadanie, bo insekty są generalnie najodporniejszymi gatunkami na ziemi i one raczej ostatnie by padły. @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:27 Bry @ Smaug - 06 mar 2014, 17:28 Bry!!! @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:28 a przez nieodpowiedzialną modyfikację zwierząt, permanentnie naruszonoby równowagę w ekosystemach, (czytaj- efekt wprowadzenia królików czy konopi do australii, gdzie nie miały naturalnych wrogów regulujących ich populację) @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:29 insektom wiele mogłoby zaszkodzić, mutacje wywołane promieniowaniem bądź pestycydami, permanentnie psujące ich geny i osłabiające ich możliwości przetrwania? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:29 i też miałam to skojarzenie, gantz @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:30 Wtedy pozbywamy się też drobnych gryzoni, prawda? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:31 no dobra, ale wróćmy jeszcze na chwilę do pierwotnego punktu obrad, czyli ram czasowych, bo troche odbiegliśmy w kierunku przyczyn zagłady; nie żeby to było złe, bo coś już sie zaczyna klarować @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:31 i ptaków, bo one też żywią się głównie owadami. @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:31 właśnie dlatego gantz mówił o załąmaniu ekosystemów @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:32 możemy się najpierw pozbyć w ekosystemie zwierząt takich jak gady, które nie mają mechanizmów obronnych (chociaż ręki sobie za to nie dam uciąć) przed zbyt dużym stężeniem siarkowodoru w powietrzu @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:33 staram się notowa, Kili, ale ludzie nieco przeszkadzają @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:33 Ja z biologii mocny nie jestem - acz planuję się poduczyć @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:33 @ gantzerek, gady wystarczy by diametralnie zmieniły się warunki w kwestii temperatur, @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:33 @ gantzerek, gady wystarczy by diametralnie zmieniły się warunki w kwestii temperatur, @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:33 Jak będą dyskusje związane z fizyką to więcej pomogę @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:34 też prawda @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:34 Bates, nie krępuj się @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:35 w ogóle z post-apokaliptyczną tajgą kojarzą mi się głównie dwa klimaty z innych książek z "Lodu" Dukaja i "Drogi" McCarthy'ego @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 yli co? wojna 2030 - 2040 plus czas by ludzie zdążyli zapomnieć szczegóły, odrodziły się ze dwa bardzo młode pokolenia i by Borys zdążył się zestarzeć @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 oj, Droga była genialna @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 No tak, można dołożyć analfabetyzm. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 tak, Droga miała taki jałowy, pusty klimat @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 Jak można oceniać film, jeśli się go nie widziało @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 choć doszukałam się w niej błędów logicznych @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:36 Przyspieszy proces zapominania i mityzacji. @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 tajest! @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 Wiem, oczywistość, ale ktoś musiał to napisać XD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 dodatkowy bonus dla Borysa - TWIERDZI, że potrafi czytać @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 XD @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 Pamiętajcie, żeby potem wysłać link do zapisu rozmowy Kanterial i Alrune. @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 Na pewno wielkie aglomeracje padną i citizensi wymrą. Lepiej poradzą sobie ludzie z wsi i lasów - jako przyzwyczajeni do surowego życia w zgodzie z naturą. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 Naprawdę widzę go w finale XDDD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:37 inna sprawa, że nikt nie może potwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście czyta to, co ma w dłoniach @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:38 dobra, to mozemy sobie ustalić, czy Borys faktycznie był żołnierzem w jednym z ostatnich konfliktów ( ocalałe kordony wojsk, w końcu zdominowane przez najazd bandytów i maruderów)? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:38 czy może był tylko dzieckiem, które jak przez mgłę pamięta ten konflikt? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:38 Może był, ale kopał latryny? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:39 Ustalmy, że mógł być, że był w wieku, iż rzeczywiście było to możliwe @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:39 Taki chłopaczek, wynieś-przynieś-pozamiataj @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:39 TWIERDZI, że potrafi czytać TAK @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:39 mógł być i taki @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:39 moze zaczął się uczyć, ale się nie przyjęło, a potem jakoś były ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż nauka czytania? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:40 i pisania @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:40 2030 - 2040 plus Borys w wieku jakichś najwyżej 15 lat w 2030, dodać do tego 55... @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:40 mamy 2085 @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:41 Ładna data @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:41 około plus minus @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:41 dobrze to brzmi, jeszcze XXI wiek, nie bedzie odlotu w totalne sf @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:41 No tak, bo cyferki to takie literki XD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:41 w sumie to mógłby być i tytuł (skojarzenie z Murakamim) @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:42 @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:42 Ej, ale ja jestem Waszym osobistym Motywatorem, pamiętacie, że mam taką funkcję? @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 17:42 Bry @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:42 *tula Jołę* Tak @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:43 yo @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:43 Joa, pamiętamy, a ja bym Cię chciała nawet wkręcić w rolę pierwszego kontrolnego czytacza @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:43 Generalnie atomówki to droga broń i opłaca się jej używać tylko tam, gdzie jest dużo ludzi do zabicia i sprzętu do zniszczenia, więc skażenie obejmie głównie okolice miast, kompleksów gospodarczo-produkcyjnych i baz wojskowych. Na reszcie terytoriów powinno być mniejsze? @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:43 No jasne, że tak, to chyba oczywiste, Wołsz? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:45 Bates, moim zdaniem atomówki o mocy większej niż pare kiloton są taktycznie nieprzydatne i służą po prostu do siania zagłady @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:45 Dobra, są ramy, jest mniej więcej Borys. @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:45 W innym wypadku ja Wam nie pozwalam tego pisać. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:45 Skąd u niego cała ta koncepcja? @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 17:46 TO ONI TO ŚPIEWAJĄ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSkb0kDacjs @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:46 Osobiście widzę go, siedzącego nad starym podręcznikiem do biologii i oglądającego obrazki @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 17:47 @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:47 Och, tak jakby hymn Szopy to był >.> @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:47 No dokładnie, gantz. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:47 tak, dorabiającego sobie historię do obrazków w mądrych książkach @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:48 i teraz mam pomysł na zupełnie inną koncepcję, ale może być trochę szalona i nie wiem czy uda mi się ją przedstawić @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:48 Słucham @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:48 tzn koncepcję, która powoła na świat postać, na którą miałem pomysł @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:50 sorry, wylogowało mnie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:50 gantz, dawaj @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:51 Bates, generalnie masz rację, ale... @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:51 działalność ruchów liberalizacycnych i legalizacyjnych wraz z kryzysem i zmierzchem konsumerystycznej "kultury zachodu" w ciągu kilkunastu lat doprowadza wraz z rosnącym kryzysem, do drugiej rewolucji psychodelicznej, podobnej do tej z lat 60-tych XX wieku @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:53 wynikiem tej rewolucji byłby pacyfistyczny, silny ruch dążący do przywrócenia równowagi ekologicznej człowieka z Ziemią i wykorzystania rozwiązań technologicznych do naprawienia szkód powstałych w wyniku nieodpowiedzialnch eksperymentów genetycznych, nadmiernej eksploatacji surowców naturalnych Ziemi, wojen i zmian klimatycznych wywołanych jego ociepleniem @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:53 ostatnia iskierka nadziei w świecie zmierzającym ku zagładzie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:54 co by było, gdyby w punkcie wielkiego rozwoju cywilizacyjnego istaniały mocarstwa, mające atomówki, arsenał i w ogóle i wtedy nastąpiłaby pierwsza zagłada ludzkości (nie wiem, wypadek gdzieś, zapędzenie zbyt dalekie, w każdym razie pierwszy etap) arsenał dalej jest, ale wokół niego głupcy z lasów... @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:54 łądnie ujęte, gantz @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:55 a siły polityczne zwykle działają i rozwijają się dualistycznie, więc im silniejsi ci neoekolodzy, to w siłę rośnie też masa przeciwna @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:55 niestety okazałoby się, że jest już za późno, i niewiele te ruchy mogły wskróać, ale niedobityki i potomkowie tych ruchów przetrwałyby zagładę @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 17:56 aż do zderzenia @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:56 tak @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:57 no i jest sobie taka jedna z enklaw tego kontrkulturowego ruchu, która była w stanie utrzymać samowystarczalność przez długi czas i jakoś utrzymać się po zagładzie @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:58 Ha! I z jednej strony są "ekolodzy", którzy przetrwali dzięki podejściu, a z drugiej "ci drudzy", którzy przetrwali dzięki wszczepom? @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 17:58 od atomówek lepszy imho wirus. On bez problemu dotrze do Tajgi z powietrzem i nosicielami - radioaktywne chmury raczej mniej realne, choć możliwe. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:59 i starać się jakoś przekazywać ten kaganek wiedzy z pokolenia na pokolenie, aż w końcu przychodzą bandyci, rozgrabiają co się da, palą gwałcą i mordują, i tylko jednej osobie udaje się uciec, a dalej wiadomo, ścieżka tej osoby zbiega się ze ścieżką Borysa @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 17:59 a może nie tylko jednej osobie? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 17:59 Bo ja bym z kolei chętnie wprowadziła takiego cyber-kalekę @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:00 cyber-kaleka brzmi fajnie @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:00 i mój główny pomysł wiązał się z tą osobą @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:00 Słuchajcie, generalnie mam dwie myśli na fragment otwarcia: pierwsza spokojna, druga krwawa i gwałtowna @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:01 Stwórzcie Jołę O>O To będzie najlepsza postać. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:01 Nom? :3 @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:02 młodym, inteligentnym, oczytanym i "oświeconym" chłopaczku, a przez to nieco aroganckim, peorującego z jednej strony jednośc z ziemią i będącego adeptem filozofii buddyzmu Zen, z drugiej strony wciąż wpadającego przez swoją arogancję w pułapkę własnego ego @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:02 wołsza, a może jedną i drugą jednocześnie? @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:02 WoW @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:03 spokojna to taka parodystyczna, właśnie jak powiedziała Kili, taki cyber-kaleka, ot prześmiewcza scenka, pokazująca jak radzi (nie radzi) sobie z codziennymi czynnościami @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:03 @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:03 no właśnie, kto będzie bohaterem otwarcia, Borys i ten cyber-kaleka? @ R. Bates - 06 mar 2014, 18:03 Ok, ja uciekam na trening. Do potem . @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:04 a może cyber-kaleczka, tak dla twistu? @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:04 Cześć! @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:04 Pa! @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:05 Fajne! To czekam jeszcze na krwawą opcję :3 @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:05 narazie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:06 drugą nie bardzo wiem jak ubrać w słowa, zwidziało mi się "polowanie" hmm na co? na coś pokroju szczura na przykład, polowanie prowadzone przez Borysa, będące pretekstem dla tych wywodów intelektualnych o tym, co wydarzyło się w historii - i ta sprzeczność, że zwierzę jest rzadkie, więc cenne, a on próbuje je zabić, udaje mu się, strasznie krwawo i... @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:06 dopiero wtedy pada wyjaśnienie, że to ta zmodyfikowana wersja, więc dla takiego Borysa nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, równa się śmieciom @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:07 skądinąd... może Borys tropiłby takiego kalekę? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:07 więc zmiana perspektyw: tu Borys obserwujący planowaną ofiarę, tropiący, zagęszczenie atmosfery i gadka o historii @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:09 tu znów wskakujemy w głowę tej niedorajdy, takiej raczej poczciwej i nieświadomej czyhającego zagrożenia, co to próbuje złapach dech piątą dziurką u nosa, czy usilnie stara się by staw kolanowy nie odgiął mu się tak jak nie należy @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:10 Aha, to by było fajne Takie zderzenie "szerokiej" perspektywy Borysa i próby ogarnięcia jednego, nędznego ciałka @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:11 cyber-kaleka mógłby być pozornie "najtwardziej" stąpającym po ziemi (relatywnie najmniej szalonym) z proponowanej do tej pory trójki bohaterów? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:11 Bardzo tak! @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:11 Nie mogę się doczekać, aż to przeczytam. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:12 Siłą rzeczy musiałby być skupiony na tu i teraz @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:12 i głównym powodem dla którego jest cyber-kaleką jest brak odpowiedniego smarowidła do stawów? że z biedy musi wlewać stary olej po frytkach? @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 wiecie jak to brzmi? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 no i brak zasilania dla elektronicznych wszczepek, które nie ładują się indukcyjnie przez ruch mięśni @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 I brak zasilania w lewym oku? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 @ gantzerek, @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 @ Kandara, wiemy, świetnie @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 Potężnie to brzmi, Kandaro O>O @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mC1_MnEHjU Słuchaj ze mną muzyki, Kand. @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:14 no właśnie XD @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:14 i Ambitnie choleraśnie @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:14 No i ja już widzę konfrontację z ekologiem-idealistą <3 @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:14 mam tylko nadzieję, że wołsza nie zrezygnowała jeszcze z notowania @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:14 @ Joa, co to takie długie? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 wołsza stara się notować, wbrew ludziskom @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 Bo to cała płyta. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 Ej, mam wizję XDD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 @ Kandara, szkoda czasu na pierdoły, jak pisać, to z całym rozmachem @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 tak, wizja? @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 pompa musi być @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:15 Mam wizję, jak Borys przerabia cyber-kalekę tak, żeby działał na korbkę ^^ @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 hahaha @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 Metaforycznie, w sensie. Ale zgodnie z radziecką myślą technologiczną. @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 impet cały XD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 w jego głowie to się może tak odbywać @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 Żeby działał na to, co jest pod ręką @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 on może sobie za tamtym iść i tak wyobrażać co mu zrobi, gdy dorwie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:16 i gdzie wsunie korbkę @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:17 ten cyber kaleka podnosi poziom @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:17 XDDD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:19 To co, kto podniesie rękawicę i spróbuje napisać szkielet? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:19 ale to ekolog, który będzie wiecznie naćpany różnymi uprawianymi przez siebie ziołowo-grzybowymi mieszankami, i praktycznie przez większość czasu był w czymś pomiędzy ekstazą a ciężką psychozą będzie musiał nakręcać cyber-kalekę, bo Borys nie bedzie miał tyle siły @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:20 nienaoliwione tryby ciężko się obraca i wiadomo: olej po frytkach musi isć do stawów @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:20 *ómarua i leży* @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:20 Ej. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:20 ale to tylko luźny pomysł, nie traktujcie tego zbyt poważnie @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:20 Kili, Gantz, Wołsz. @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:20 ekolog może się tu wtrącić, pomieszać szyki Borysowi w kluczowym momencie @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:21 Jesteście zajebiści. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:21 Ale... @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:21 @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:21 Weźcie to szybko piszcie. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:22 tak, Borys i ekolog będą zawsze uważać, że jedno wie lepiej od drugiego, i w rezultacie będą sobie ciągle nawzajem podkładać nogi @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:22 nie chce się wtrącać, ale brakuje kobity XD @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:22 Więc tak, ustalając jakoś ogólniej: Borys, nawiedzony dziad z lasu wygląda zza wysuszonego krzaka na krzątającego się wokół siebie ciamajdę. Podgląda go i se robi scenariusze najróźniejsze i brutalne, gdy tymczasem @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:22 będą sobie podkładać nogi kaleki @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:23 no właśnie myślę o ekolożce albo o kaleczce (kaleczka ) @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:23 Nieeee, te trzy postacie muszą być męskie. @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:23 Zepsujecie wszystko, jeśli któraś z nich będzie kobietą. @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:23 Wiem, co mówię. @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:24 Joa, ale chyba nawet ludzie w takim świecie swoje potrzeby mają... @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:24 Też mi się tak wydaje, że powinny być męskie @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:24 Mówię o tych trzech postaciach, nie o całej ludzkości @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:24 Natomiast tak, pomyślałabym nad kobiecą, jakąś nietypową @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:24 wyobraziłem sobie, że ekolożka jest kobietą, borys jest za stary na podboje i mu się nie chce, a cyber-kaleka nie bardzo może... @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:25 żartowałam. aczkolwiek XD @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:25 @ gantzerek, chyba że korbką @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:25 kaleki przecież mogą. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:25 Nie, nie było tego. Nie. @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 hahaha @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 Niczego nie napisałam. @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 1071 rok, bitwa pod Manzikertem! @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 Dzika Kili. lubi korbą. @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 Korbką* // DOBRA, TEGO NIE BYŁO, WYBACZ, KILI @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 nie no, niech będą 3 męskie postaci, i przynajmniej jedna kobitka w planach @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 korbeczką @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 nie słuszałam... o takiej bitwie @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:26 WYBACZAM, ACZ Z WZDECHEM XD @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:27 Chodź posmyram, kili *smyr*smyr* @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:27 ten kaleka potyka się o własne nogi, miota sam ze sobą, szczęśliwy i zadowolony. Ot, sielanka. Borys racjonalizując sobie atak na tamtego, wspomina o wojnie, zagładzie, tak dalej i nadal się czai @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:27 ^^ @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:27 i wtedy na scenę wytacza się upalony ekolog? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 może Borys ma traumę i boi się ludzi z modyfikacjami? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 już już ma się rzucić na kalekę, gdy właśnie wtacza się ekolog Borys klnie jak to Ruski @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 myślę, że ekolog mógłby się nawinąć później @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 lol @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 gantz, tak! @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 okazuje się, zże w okolicy jest właśnie ośrodek tych ekologów @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:28 wołsza, ale 'tak' do czego? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:29 ośrodek ekologów @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:29 czyli więcej ludzi niż Borys kiedykolwiek na oczy widział od czasów wojny @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:29 no tak, borys jest już w drodze w poszukiwaniu komarów @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:29 albo ogólnie jest w drodze, ale juz nie bardzo pamięta dokąd @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:30 Tacy genialni, tacy potężni, tacy jak Rosja. @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:30 Joa... @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:31 No? @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:31 @ gantzerek, ta druga opca fajniejsza @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:31 i dzięki innym ludziom dopiero sobie przypomni, o co mu chodziło, w sensie Borys? @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:31 Powinnam się uczyć, a siedzę i patrzę co wymyślają @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:31 Bo się prześpi i na moment wytrzeźwieje? @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:32 czasem jak coś powiesz @ Kandara - 06 mar 2014, 18:32 cholercia tak dziwnie się pisze... coś hamuje mi znacznik @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:33 tylko widzę punkt tarcia, musimy sobie ustalić, jak faktycznie zaludniony jest ten świat, bo myślałem o tym, że nieczęsto, ale jak już kogoś spotykasz, to na 95% jest to bandyta, który chce Cię zabić, obrabować i zjeść, w tej kolejności (ewentualnie jeszcze zgwałcić ) @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:33 wiesz, gantz, myślę, że on tę koncepcję dopiero odkryje, może właśnie dlatego, że spotka ekologa @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:33 plus takie właśnie małe społeczności, nie? @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:34 chyba że Borys jest nawet nieświadomy wędrownych band zbójów, dzięki temu że ma jakiś niesamowity łut szczęścią i przez kupe czasu na nikogo nie natrafia..? @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:34 no właśnie, gantz, masz tu rację, stąd tym większe zdziwienie i dezorientacja Borysa @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:34 Albo cieszy się legendą największego zira w okolicy ^^ @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:34 tak, powrót do nomadzkich trybów życia i zamkniętych społeczności @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:34 Albo jedno i drugie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:34 bo on zwykle schodzi ludziom z drogi, tu się zagapi, bo będzie aż tak skupiony na swym celu, że przytępi mu się instynkt samozachowawczy @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:35 Ej, może Wy Alrune i Kanterial skopiujcie tę dyskusję do worda? ._. @ Kili - 06 mar 2014, 18:36 Wołsz notuje @ Joa - 06 mar 2014, 18:37 E tam notatki... @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:37 a enklawa ekologów jest dobrze ukryta i odizolowana, i ludzie z niej w ogole nie wychodzą do świata zewnętrznego i dzięki temu tak długo jest się w stanie utrzymać w pozornej harmonii. (zrzyna z krypt z Fallouta) @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:37 stara się @ gantzerek - 06 mar 2014, 18:37 skopiowałem do notatnika całą dyskusję, więc nie przepadnie @ wołszebnik - 06 mar 2014, 18:38 Kategoria:Dyskusje